Never tear us apart
by bluemidnight28
Summary: when Erica left Callie was distraught that was until Arizona came along and kissed her in a dirty bar bathroom but what happen when Callie is moving on with Arizona and Erica returns...Drama ensured. Rated m for language and sexual references in later chapters **bit of a slow start but stick with it, and me! it's my first fanfic***
1. Chapter 1

After Erica left, I was a wreck. Once again I had let myself be torn apart by loving someone, and I realise now that I did in fact love Erica; or I was at least beginning to, I mean I loved her as my friend but this was a different sort of love. I made a mistake…a few actually. My first mistake was talking to Mark about my fears and not Erica, this led to sleeping with Mark which was mistake number two and finally siding with Isobel Stevens; well I hadn't really sided with her, I had sided with the hospital, my hospital, my home. If Erica had reported the hospital God knows what would have happened and a lot of people would have lost their jobs.

Though my biggest mistake was letting Erica walk away. It was so sudden and I thought that once she had cooled off we would talk, but there wasn't any chance to talk to her. She didn't answer my texts, my calls rang and rang but Erica wouldn't pick up, I went over to her apartment and knocked on her door but it never opened. I thought for sure she would, and she'd be standing there with her flowing blonde curls, piercing blue eyes and holding a glass of wine, she would take one look at me and the ice queen would melt…I used to have that effect on her, before I slept with Mark, before I freaked out about her seeing leaves. So here I am crying into my drink at Joe's trying to make it not obvious that I'm completely heartbroken.

Thinking about Erica I realise just how much I screwed up, but sue me, after having feeling for only men my whole life this beautiful, strong woman walks into my life and feelings start to become confusing. I don't even know what my relationship with Erica means…am I gay now? I haven't a clue, I mean I slept with Mark and it felt exactly the same as sleeping with Erica once I'd gotten over my fears of going "Africa". So does that make me bi? I've never really felt that way about women before sure I can tell if a girls hot or not but I never thought about doing stuff with them.

Oh great here comes Little Grey probably to tell me something about her and Mark. "Hey! Mind if I sit here?" Lexie asks while setting down her drink and sitting down, I say "no, no just overthinking". She asks me if I think Mark will tell Derek about them seeing each other I reply "if he's not an idiot". Lexie asks me if I'm ok and I'm not I can't take this I can't keep talking to her. I ramble something incoherent and tell her I'm fine and go to the bathroom.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and lean my head against it, tears flowing freely down my face, I feel so alone like when Erica left she took every I had with her, my love, my confidence and my self-worth. Once again I feel like I'm the topic of discussion around the hospital and I walk around smaller, trying not to get noticed. I lift my head and catch my reflection in the mirror, I'm I mess. I push myself off the door and grab some tissue from the toilet and start dabbing away my tears trying to make it less obvious I've been crying. Taking deep breaths the steady myself, I throw the tissue away and start fixing my eye makeup with my fingers.

A woman walks through the door and I can see her standing behind me, I take a quick glance at her and she say "Hey" and I say Hey back she asks me if I'm Ortho and I reply a quick "yeah right hi", trying to move this conversation along so I can go home, I still haven't look at her and I'm vainly trying to fix my makeup even though I'm pretty sure at this point she knows I've been crying. She says "I'm Arizona Robbins Peds surgery, I've seen u at the hospital" I stop and look at her through the mirror. Arizona say "are you ok?" I blow it off like I'm not an emotional weirdo crying in a bathroom, and I turn and look at her and I see her properly for the first time. She's very beautiful with short blonde curls around her face, sparkly blue eyes and I'm pretty sure I saw dimples. Before I can study her any better she cuts off what I'm saying "people talk, where we work, people talk, a lot and for the sake of being honest I, I think I should tell you that I know things about you, cause people talk" she gives a bit of a laugh at the end and I realise what she's talking about.

I say "oh! You mean…terrific" "it is actually the talk people really like you over there the respect you and they're concern and interested, they really like you, some of them really like you! You just, you look upset and I thought you should know that talk is good, and when you're not upset, when your over being upset, there will be people lining up for you." I look at Arizona and start laughing at what she just said, "Care to give me some names?" not really believing what she just said.

Then she's kissing mean, I'm stunned and I'm just registering the softness of her lips and what this means when she's pulling away and saying "I think you'll know". She walks backwards from me smiling that dimple smile and turns and leave. I'm completely speechless all I can do is release a shaky breath and stare at the door and wonder if there all just really happened, a huge smile on my face for the first time since Erica left. I get up off the sink and look in the mirror again, I run my fingers over my lips which are still tingling from the contact and touch my cheek where she had her hand. I turn and I leave the bathroom.

I don't see Arizona as I'm leaving the bar, I just grab my bag from beside Lexie and say goodbye and leave for the apartment I share with Christina, and my thoughts have shifted from one blonde to another.


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Thanks to the few people who have started to follow my story, I hope you guys continue to read. All reviews are welcome and thank-you to my first reviewer _****AZsgirl**

**_I hope I don't let you down!*_**

**_Callie's P.O.V_**

Oh my God! I want this week to end, I can't believe I humiliated myself like that…asking Arizona out, what was I thinking and how dare she; calling me a baby just because I've only been with Erica. That's not even the worse part, I came up with this big Bailey epic-style speech to say to her and I say it in front of her DATE! What I don't get is she was the one who kissed me and she said that she had heard people talking about me so did she not know that this dating woman thing was new to me.

What is taking this elevator so long? I just wanna go home, sit in front of the t.v bottle of wine, watching crappy reality shows and mope about my shitty life. I've spent the last three days avoiding Arizona around the hospital, hiding in patient rooms, on call rooms and even using Mark to hide behind, and i'm perfectly happy doing that. The elevator stops at another floor. I look up and there she is, sickeningly beautiful. She stands beside me and before I know it she's talking to me, I say to her that we don't have to be friends but she stops me and asks me out to dinner; saying that she judged the situation wrong. My heart is beating so fast and I try to act disinterested giving her a maybe, the elevator doors ping and I walk out. When she echoes my maybe I say my schedules really busy and I'll get back to her. Inside I'm instantly happy and excited, I know I'm gonna say yes I just want her to feel the rejection I felt, even just for a second.

I wait for the door to almost shut and then I stick my arm out to catch them and grin at her asking "how's em tomorrow" she gives me that dimpled smile and the elevator doors shut. I walk out of the hospital with a little extra bounce in my step that I haven't felt since Erica left.

I get to my apartment and fling my bag on the floor and take off my shoes, I hear my phone buzzing and reach for it immediately. My phone is showing a number I don't recognise, I open the text and it says

'Hey Calliope, it Arizona I cornered Bailey for your number hope u don't mind, she said something about how people keep telling her her personal business, she really needs to be more perky if she's gonna work with children...tomorrow sounds perfect :) I'm super excited. When and where do u wanna meet?'

a smile immediately breaks out on my face and I feel a familiar fluttering in my stomach, that I always get when I think of the beautiful blonde, instead of being mixed with my humiliation over being turned down all I feel is joy and excitement.

**_***THE NEXT DAY*** _**

Today was my day off so I'd arranged to meet Arizona at Joe's for a few drinks and then we'd go get something eat. So I slept until after midday trying to make sure I would have enough energy for tonight, I had some lunch and had a nice hot shower, at about 5 o'clock I start picking out what to wear; ever since she got my number off Mark we had been constantly texting, I had asked her what she was going to wear and she said "causal/dressy" whatever that means. I dry and style my hair and then I pick out a pair of figure hugging deep blue jeans, my red wine coloured top that hints at cleavage and I finish it off with my signature leather jacket. I do my makeup and brush my teeth then grab my purse, putting my phone, keys and wallet inside and leave for Joe's. It's raining so I decide to drive across, I don't want to mess my hair. Even if she has seen me crying in a dirty bar bathroom, I want to look my best. It's our first date and I feel like this is gonna be the start of something.

I pull up outside Joe's parking as close to the door I can get, it's almost 7 o'clock, and we'd arrange to meet at half past so I'm too early, I should off checked the time before I left the apartment. I open the mirror on the visor and check my makeup reapplying some lip gloss. I close my eyes and take deep breaths to steady my nerve. I turn off the ignition, and look around my car until my eyes fall on an umbrella. I grab it and walk into Joe's, inside I order a drink and sit at the bar waiting from my date to arrive.

**_***next chapter will be a bit of a time jump to when Callie and Arizona are dating, need to move the story along so that I can bring Erica back again, hope you are enjoying the story so far, please review and let me know what you think****_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_***Thanks to all who have read so far, this is my first story so I'm not sure how good it is. Disaster struck me; I dropped my laptop and broke my hard drive so I've lost all my work. Let's say my lecturers aren't too happy and neither am I L lost chapter three for this story too so I'm gonna attempt to recreate it! Well enough of my drama and enjoy some of the drama in my fanfiction***_**

**_ As always I do not own the character they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes…please review!_**

Callie's P.O.V

Arizona and I have been dating for a couple of months, in that time a lot of things have happened. I introduced her to my Papi's, then he disowned me and cut me off, I was broke, then I started to get back on my feet and my Papi returns to try and pray away the gay. Then all of a sudden he goes a total circle and he's accepting me, even asks if I'll marry Arizona and make him a Grandfather. I get refused for attending spot at Seattle Grace, so I get a job at Mercy West and then the hospital merges and I think I'm going to lose my job but then the Chief gives me an attending spot. Thing are going pretty good for me until the middle of my cartilage trials.

I tried to talk to Arizona about children and she said she didn't want children, and we started to argue. Now we are at a stalemate, we're together but we're refusing to talk about it. We skip around the topic but I can't think about that right now. I've reached success in my cartilage trial and I actually manage to find the right component to bioengineer it. A lot of people said it couldn't be done but I, Doctor Calliope Iphigenia Torres did it.

I'm getting a lot of attention now because of it, a paper I wrote on it made it into the medical journals of my recent success and I've received funding to test my cartilage in human trials. This is a new advancement in orthopaedic medicine; I've finally made a name for myself. I've always been an excellent surgeon but now I'm an innovated, ground breaking Surgeon who's paving the way for others to follow in my footsteps.

Erica's P.O.V

I left Seattle, I left my home, my job and most importantly I left Callie. I was hurt and I probably acted too rashly but Erica Hahn isn't one to regret my mistakes. Except everywhere I go now I see Callie's face, she's had great success in her cartilage trial, and try as I might I can't stop myself from reading every last piece of information I can get.

Even now Callie is still my drug, still the only one I've ever let behind my walls. The only one I ever let see the real me, I let myself be vulnerable. I cried after sex for God's sake! I made this big life altering discovery and she ran away to Mark Sloane…even now I still feel sick at the thought of him touching her after us being together.

Maybe I pushed her too far…maybe I wanted too much from her too soon because I was excited about what I was feeling. I was so caught up in my feelings I didn't realise that she maybe wasn't feeling the same way. When I found out that her feeling weren't as a strong as mine, and once again she wasn't on my side. I got so angry, at the time I thought she was siding with Isobel Stevens but I realise now….she wasn't. that hospital was her home and a lot of people could have lost their jobs…good people… I didn't see that through my anger.

So I walked away, I thought I could move on, a doctor of my calibre any hospital would be lucky to have me. Of course I had a number of offers naturally. I tried moving on in other ways too, I tried going to a lesbian bar… and God! I felt so out of place amongst the teeny boppers. I am a mature woman and I need a woman closer to my own age…not that I didn't enjoy the attention I had on occasion. Those women scratched an itch, but their beauty paled in comparison to Callie's. I haven't dated at work again though, that is one rule that I promised myself I would never break again…I don't even have friends here.

I feel lonely, I miss the night out drinking with Callie before things got uncomfortable, and on days I think to myself…could I go back?

**_***well what do you think? Please review and let me know what you think****_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_***ok so I know I dragged things out at the start a bit but it was all part of my master plan, so glad people are reading my story and hopefully enjoying. Review and let me know! **** I do not own the characters they belong to Shonda and ABC_**

Erica's P.O.V

Home after a long shift and all I want to do is sleep even though the rest of the world is waking up but I climb into bed exhausted and I dream.

_ Carmel colored skin molding against my own, a few light kisses, caresses. Moans mixing together, the temperature rising, kisses getting more passionate and deeper. I can taste her, feel her body, her lips and her tongue. The salty taste of her flesh and I relive the smell of her arousal; sweet, with an undertone of spice, like cinnamon sugar. Intoxicating! Her body trembling beneath my touch as she moans out a raspy "ERICA"_

I jerk out of the dream as my own orgasm rips through me, I look down expecting to see her there, but it's my own hand. I can't take this constant torture, memories of her fill my day and at night I relive our nights of bliss…I have to go to her, make things right, be near her. She is the other half of my soul and I'm lost without her.

Callie's P.O.V

I wake in the middle of the night, I don't feel great. Hope I'm not getting sick, my stomach's doing turns and I stare up at the ceiling feeling like something's about to go down. I cast my eyes over to the sleeping blonde beside me. I think about all the fights and for the first time in weeks I let myself think of the topic we've been dancing around…kids. I've wanted children ever since I was with George but back then it was for the wrong reasons. Back then it was to save my relationship with him so he wouldn't run off with Izzie; but George is dead and Izzie's run off after marrying Alex and surviving cancer. How things change...

But now I want children because I love Arizona and I now we'd make great parents but Arizona doesn't want that, she wants future with me but she's dismissed my dream of having a child. My feelings of nausea grow and I decide that a glass of water may help.

I quietly crawl out of bed and pad to the kitchen, I look at the clock on the oven and see it's almost five and my alarm will be going off in an hour for work. I get a glass of water and go into the bedroom and turn off my alarm and set it for half seven when Arizona has to get up. I go drink my water in the living room and stare out of the window at the street below still cast in darkness. Lost in my own thoughts I'm finally brought out of them by something in the corner of my eye. A streak of what looks like blonde hair glistening in the moonlight catches my eye but when I turn to look all I see is a disappearing figure; it's probably just a dog walker out for their morning walk before work.

I decide I might as well go take an extra-long shower before work and take my time getting ready maybe even grabbing breakfast before I go in, I step into the shower and the hot water soothes me. All my thoughts melting away, the anxiety over my relationship with Arizona, my clinical trial and the unexplained feeling of nervousness and trepidation in my gut temporarily quelled.

Erica's P.O.V

I phoned the hospital and got some temporary leave, my saved up vacation days allowing this, I showered and packed few outfits and clean underwear; booking one week at a hotel in Seattle got into my car and drove the just over 20 hour journey to Seattle. The hospital I work in is ranked no.8 in top cardiology and heart surgery hospitals and with my help they've been slowly climbing. A surgeon of my caliber I would have fitted in quite well at Cleveland Clinic, yet somehow I couldn't bring myself to move that far across country… I guess I always wanted the opportunity of going back to Seattle if I wanted too.

So here I am driving to Seattle, and all I'm thinking is I'm going home to my Callie, and I can't really remember why I ever really left, sure I was mad but in classic Hahn style I may have overreacted…a bit, not that I wasn't justified. I was allowed to be angry I just maybe didn't need to quit my job, change my mobile number and move so far away. One thing I wasn't justified doing was leaving Callie without so much as a Goodbye, she at least deserved that. In my rage I couldn't see it but it's one of my biggest mistakes and I will never forgive myself. I just hope Callie can forgive me.

Before I know it I'm in Seattle and I realize that I have no actual plan, I'm not even sure if Callie even lives in the same place…or if she's with anyone. I drive to Callie's and park down the block. I get out and only now I notice that it's the middle of the night. I take a deep breath and begin walking round the corner so I can see her apartment building, I glance at my watch and see that it's a little after five in the morning.

I turn the corner and her building comes into view and I raise my head and see her living room window, my step falters. There she is, beautiful as ever staring out into the street, I can see her bottom lip between her teeth and can tell she's lost in her thoughts.

I stare at her and she is so gorgeous, how could I ever leave her, my heart is thundering in my chest and I can feel my eyes watering..I want to run up the stairs and hammer on her door, begging for her forgiveness. Only thing stopping my is Yang, I'm not sure if she still lives with Callie and if she does I don't want to profess my love to Callie in front of that kiss ass; and I don't know how Callie would react…would she be happy to see me?

I turn reluctantly knowing that now is not the time and walk back to my car disappearing into the shadows, tears stinging my eyes but I don't let them fall.

**_***well guys what do you think? Review and let me know…what do you think should happen next***_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_***ok so really happy with the response I'm getting for this story, don't be afraid to drop me a message to let me know what you think and if you have any ideas*** P.S. sorry for the delay_**

_Erica's P.O.V_

I get into my car, put my hands on the steering wheel. A tear rolls down my cheek. I'm Erica FUCKING Hahn yet the thought of facing Callie has me blubbering like a fool. I start the car and go to my hotel it's still early so I can't check in yet but I can maybe go sit at the bar and maybe get something to eat, figure out my game plan.

I hadn't really thought passed coming back to Seattle now I have to figure out what I'm going to do. I take my laptop with me and find an empty table in the hotel bar. I've decided I need to do more research on the hospital itself. I takeout my laptop and click on the internet. Check my emails before I type in Seattle Grace Hospital into Google. The thing comes up_ 'Did you mean Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital?' _I vaguely remember that the two hospitals had in fact merged.

I get onto the hospital website and look through the personnel listings, I see that neither, George O'Malley or Isobel Stevens are listed under any specialties. Maybe Stevens did get fired after all. That thought makes me smile. I look under the 'Cardiothoracic' heading and see that there is no head of the specialty and that I've yet to be replaced.

This gives me an idea, a crazy one but maybe I've gone crazy. I get the number and phone the Hospital and asked to be put through to the Chief of Surgery. When the phone is picked up again I expect to hear Richards voice but I don't I click on the Chief I see DR Owen Hunt Chief of Surgery. Did Richard get fired too? I recover from my shock quickly.

"Hello this is the Chief of Surgery how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Dr Erica Hahn, I was previously Head of the Cardiothoracic department and I left some time ago, however I was wondering whether it would be possible to return if there is still an opening"

"Yes, hello Dr Hahn, there is an opening still and with the position previously have being yours I see no problem with you returning as I know you are more than qualified. May I ask though why do you want to return"

"In all honesty I've missed Seattle and I left due to reason I feel have now been resolved. I feel that in my absence I have learnt how to be a better teacher as I realize now I was lacking in before. I really appreciate the opportunity to return"

"Well thank-you for your honesty. I will work through the paper work and you can start by the end of the week. I assume you've given notice?"

"Well no, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. I will notify my current place of work as soon as I am off the phone with you."

Dr Hunt takes my number and says that he will phone me back tomorrow. I hang up and phone my boss back in L.A and tell him I will not be returning to work for him after my vacation as I will be returning to a previous place of work. He's not happy about it but agrees to let me go saying how it will be a great loss to his hospital. I just apologize once more then hang up.

I click open a new tab on my browser and search for rental near the hospital. I find a nice one bedroom apartment and I phone up the agent to arrange rental. The apartment will be mine by the end of the week. I phone up my current landlord and cancel my rental agreement and he gives me two weeks to clear out my stuff.

It's just gone ten in the morning and after all the phone calls I'm starving, I order some breakfast and a huge cup of coffee, because after the night's events I'm completely exhausted.

I sit at the bar sorting out a few other things until check in opens and tell the desk lady that I won't be staying the week like originally planned, I will only be staying three nights. She says she can't give me a refund though but that's OK. I need to get home and pack.

I go up to my room and get into bed, I stare up at the ceiling and think…am I doing the right thing? But before I can answer my own question I drift off to sleep

**_***so what do you think? Erica's coming back…dum! dum! daaaaaaaa! Please review and let me know what you think***_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

****so Erica decided to come back last chapter let's see what she gets up to! As always the characters belong to ABD and Shondaland. Please review and thank you to all who have been following my story so far*****

Erica's P.O.V

I've just moved into my new apartment and I'm set to start at the hospital tomorrow, I asked Dr Hunt to keep my arrival to himself until the meeting where they introduce me to the staff. I've decided that I would not make myself known to Callie until that moment. It's easier to get everyone over with at once, to be like here I am hurry up and finish your gossiping. Dr Hunt had my new id made out with a recent photo I emailed him and he got a lab coat with the new name and logo of the hospital and my name on it. I get an office too and I sent a delivery service with boxes of my stuff. I told Dr Hunt that I was unable to get to Seattle until the day before I started but I've actually been here for three days. I just didn't want to make my present known at the Hospital until necessary.

Callie's P.O.V

That uneasy feeling I've had in my gut for the last week still hasn't gone away, so I'm on edge and I can't shake the feeling. My life is going on as normal, but if anything things between Arizona and I are getting worse. I walk home after a long day, I'm outside the apartment and I get this feeling in my stomach, I think about the patient that wrote her number on my hand today and I make a decision.

When I walk in Arizona is saying something about a timeshare, I take off my jacket and show her my hand.

"What's that?" she laughs

"It's this cute girls number, and I can't get it off, and I'm…I'm not going to use it, I don't want to use it but I can't help but wondering if she wants a baby one day"

Realisation crosses Arizona's face and she sighs… and starts shaking her head

"I love you, everything about you….but there's this one thing that I need and I can't change it and I can't ask you to change, I don't want you to change"

"I can't be the one that keeps you from having a baby…I love you too… and we can keep going"

"I don't know where we're going!"

"Come here"

Arizona closes her laptop and pulls me into a kiss, she says she'll pack her stuff and she'll see me at the hospital. My heart is literally breaking I love Arizona so much. I hold onto her for dear life but eventually we have to pull apart. Arizona kisses me one last time and moves out of my hold. I sit there as she goes into the bedroom and I hear her moving about, sometime later she comes out with a suit case and a sports bag, she puts her laptop in its case and puts it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go stay with my friend for a while until I can find an apartment, don't worry about me Calliope"

And with that she leaves her key on the counter and she's gone. I sit there tear streaming down my face until Christina comes home. She see me crying and asks me what's wrong. I tell her I broke up with Arizona, she rubs my back but I can tell she doesn't want to really comfort me. Not that she doesn't care it just makes her uncomfortable. I look over at her and I see tears in her eyes too. I ask her what wrong with her and she says she broke up with Owen too.

She gets up and grabs a bottle of tequila from the kitchen and two glasses and puts on some very loud music…her answer to everything...but it's actually what I might need right now. Not to talk, just to drink and dance it out.

**_***oh dear they've broken up and Erica is coming back into the picture. But will Callie go running back to Erica or will Callie and Arizona make up? Tell me what you think should happen***_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_*** Hey, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope all of you are enjoying reading it. Got more followers! so welcome J please don't be afraid to review***_**

Callie's P.O.V

I wake up with the noise of my alarm clock hitting me like blows to my already fragile body. I reach over and slap it off lazily, I have to drag myself out of bed even earlier than usual because the chief is holding a staff meeting in the conference hall. I have no idea what it's about but it better be important.

I practically drag myself to the shower and I'm thankful when the hot water hits my back soothing my head and as it rolls over my head it washes away the sticky tears left on my cheeks. Memories of the night before send more tears to fall, I can't believe Arizona and I are over. My heart echoes hollowly in my chest sending shock waves of pain and regret through me. I should have kept my mouth shut and maybe Arizona would be sharing this shower with me.

I wash my hair and brush my teeth before pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve grey t-shirt. I dry my hair and put on some light makeup deciding that just because my hearts broken doesn't mean I have to look like shit. Part of my wants to look good for when I see Arizona, stupid I know but I find myself doing it anyway.

I go out to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee and pour out a bowl of cereal, I eat until Christina come stumbling out looking exactly how I feel. The coffee is ready and she pour us both a cup and sits next to me on the bench we sit in silence until I ask if she knows what the meetings about. She says Owen said it was something to do with the new head of Cardio, my mind immediately shifts to Erica and I think about the friend and lover I lost without a chance to say goodbye. At least I got to say goodbye to Arizona…

Erica's P.O.V

I barely slept a wink last night, tossing and turning. Today is the day I start at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, the day when I will probably see Dr Callie Torres again. I made it to the hospital quite early and managed not to be seen, I went to Chief Hunts' office and signed the last few pieces of paperwork making my position here final. He walks me to my office and he says he'll come and get me when the meeting is going to start.

I start unpacking my things and get my office set up in no time, I change into my scrubs, put on my new lab coat and my id bag. I fix my blond curls that have grown quite long and now rest just below my collar bone. I fix my makeup and I think despite getting very little sleep I look good. I sit down in my chair and think over what I'm going to say when Chief Hunt introduces me.

I'm lost in my thoughts when a knock comes at my door and Chief Hunt pops his head around the door saying its time. I stand up and smooth my lab coat and fix my hair and follow him to the conference hall. He takes me up the back step that lead to the stage and he tells me to wait in the wings. I can hear the chatter coming from the room and I'm nervous. I'm Dr Erica Hahn though I don't show anyone my nerves, or fears I'm the ice queen.

I hear Chief Hunt quieting the room and he begins to speak, thanking everyone for their attendance, he reads out a few mundane announcements and then he get to the real reason he gathered everyone here. He says

"As you may know the spot for head of Cardio has been open for some time and I am pleased to announce that the spot has been filled, some of you may know her personally, others may just know her by reputation. Please join me in welcoming back DR Erica Hahn"

I walk out on stage, the room has gone completely quiet apart from Chief hunts own applause but that soon stops as I step up to the microphone.

"Thank-you Chief Hunt, I am happy to be returning to a familiar hospital that has changed in a number of ways. I look forward to teaching new students and reconnecting with old colleagues"

My eyes scan the room and I smirk at the multitude of shocked faces, then I see the face I have been waiting to see. Callie. She's as beautiful as ever but I see hurt and confusion in her eyes. I hold her gaze for a moment before stepping away from the microphone and walking of stage.

Callie's P.O.V

I'm sitting between Mark and Christina listening to Owen babble on about boring stuff…I'm not really paying attention until he starts talking about the new head of Cardio, I'm intrigued and then I hear him say Erica's name.

My mind is racing. I feel Christina sit up straighter next to me and Mark turns his head towards me…I see Arizona who's sitting a few rows in front of me flinch. My eyes are searching the stage, all I can here is my heart pumping in my ears…then I see her. Even more beautiful than when she left, walking with such authority it makes my heart ache.

I watch as she approaches the microphone, I hear what she says but I'm watching her lips remembering how they felt against mine, then I look up and our eyes connect. In that moment it feels like my whole world has come crashing down on me, my breathing picks up, time slows…her gaze holds me transfixed. The ice queen stares at me but I see my Erica there to. I know why she's back and that look tells me everything I need to know…she's back for me.

**_***so Erica's been introduced and she's seen Callie…what do you think should happen now?***_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_*** Read, Enjoy, Review, Follow! As always characters belong to ABC and Shondaland but this story is my own, although at times I do use scenes from the show***_**

Erica's P.O.V

I walk off stage and head to my office, I feel as if I'm being followed but I don't want look back I'll just let whoever it is come to me. I get to my office and start reviewing current patient files and see which patients I'll be allocated. I won't officially get my first patient until tomorrow so today is spent catching up and signing off on things. The door flies open and I gaze up, standing there is a very ticked off looking Mark Sloan.

"Ever heard of knocking Sloan?"

"What the hell are you doing back here Erica?

The fact that he uses my first name royally pisses me off, but I keep my cool

"Not that it's any of your business Sloan but I wasn't happy at my place of work and though I had problems with how things were being run here, with Chief Hunt now being in charge and Isobel Stevens gone my reasons for leaving are no longer valid. So I have come back, I'm a better teacher now too so I feel I can handle Yang and I have other reasons for being here"

"Bullshit! The only reason you're here is to win Callie back. Well guess what? She's moved on! And she doesn't need you coming back here fucking up her life again"

"Don't make me laugh Sloan! You really think I'm that pathetic? Get out of my office and don't let the door hit you on the way out"

Sloan storms out slamming my door and I'm quite satisfied I didn't show him how hurt I was by his words. Has Callie really moved on? How can she have moved on? Before her I never believe that you were destined to love one person for the rest of your life but I know it's true and Callie is it for me. I'm in love with her, she is my glasses. Callie helps me see the world in a better way. Without her I'm blind and stumbling about in the dark.

There's a knock on my door again and in walks Miranda Bailey, I glance up at her and she takes a seat in front of my desk. Minutes pass and she has yet to speak.

"Can I help you Dr Bailey?"

"Dr Hahn I know we never saw eye-to-eye, but I'm friends with Doctor Torres and although I try to stay out of people's business, I saw how you looked at her in the room this morning. I just thought warn you before you try anything that Dr Torres is in a relationship with Dr Robbins and they are happy as far as I know. So if you're going to make a move to win her back you should maybe ask yourself what has changed since you left."

"I doubt the hospital has changed that much, so please enlighten me"

"Well for starters, Isobel Stevens got Cancer, she married Alex Karev, got better and then left him. George O'Malley enlisted in the army but got knocked down by a bus before he shipped out and died. And Callie being Callie she took his death pretty hard, she was already dating Dr Robbins by this stage, she got disowned by her family when they found out about their relationship…"

"Wait! Why would Callie's parents disown her for dating Dr Robbins? He's not that repulsive is he?" I laugh

"Dr Robbins is a woman, as in Dr Arizona Robbins head to pediatric surgery"

My face falls and that is something I definitely wasn't expecting. When Sloan told me she had moved on I wasn't expecting for her to have moved on with another woman

"Like I said Dr Hahn, a lot has changed"

With that she gets up and leaves my office. I get up and lock my door, turn off the lights and lie down on the sofa, I need some peace to process the information I've just been bombarded with.

Callie's P.O.V

After the meeting I left the room walking like a zombie, Mark muttered something to me and ran off but I was too exhausted and zoned out to care. Erica's back and I don't know what to do. I'm walking down the corridor and then Arizona's there, right in my face

"Did you know Erica was coming back? Is that why you dumped me so you could get back together with her?" Arizona shrieks at me

"What? Of course not! I had no idea she was coming back why would you ask me that?"

"Well you live with Yang, for one she's going out with Owen and he sure as hell knew and secondly that girl is all up in Cardio if anyone so much as blinked in its direction she would know"

"Well firstly Yang broke up with Owen too so I don't think they are really talking and secondly if she knew she didn't tell me! And what makes you think I even wanna get back with Erica, we just broke up and I'm definitely not looking for anything else. I haven't even told Mark we broke up yet! The only person who knows is yang but now that you've just practically announced it to the whole hospital I'm sure everyone knows. So thank-you Arizona…you just made a fucking difficult day even more so.

With that I storm off, I hear her shouting to me "Calliope I'm sorry!" But I just keep going, I go to the coffee cart and get a huge cup of coffee and a pastry and go lock myself in my office to do paper work for a few hours seeing as I don't have surgery until after lunch.

Erica's P.O.V

I fell asleep on my new sofa for about half an hour, I decided I had hid long enough and fixed my hair and makeup before venturing out of my office. I decided that I could do with a snack so I head to the cafeteria, as I'm waiting in line with a sandwich and apple, I hear interns talking in front of me.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?

"Dr Torres and Robbins broke up!"

"OMG! But they were so cute together, when did they break up? And how did you find out?"

"Apparently Dr Torres dumped Robbins last night, Robbins was shouting at her in the corridor accusing her of knowing that Dr Hahn was coming back and that Dr Torres broke up with her to be with her; but Dr Torres denied that and said the reason she broke up with her is cause she wanted a baby and Robbins didn't"

"How can Robbins not want kids? She's a pediatric surgeon"

"Yeah well that's what I was thinking but whatever I gotta go see you later"

Erica listened to this conversation and was completely shocked, Callie had broken up with Dr Robbins because she wanted a child, for as long as I knew her she had always expressed an interest in children. I know that if Dr Robbins loved Callie the way I do she wouldn't deny her anything that made her happy.

I go sit at a table after I've ate my food and I think to myself, thankful for once that the gossip at this hospital hasn't changed and chewing over the new piece of information I just received. Maybe I do have shot at winning Callie back after all.

*****Chapter 8 done, I'm thinking maybe my chapters are too short, what do you think? Or are they ok? Please review and let me know if you like the story and how things are progressing*****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_***Thank-you all for your reviews as asked I will try and make these chapters longer but keep the good break points…I'm not sure how things are even going to progress myself, I just kinda write and see what comes out, so stick with it and I hope your pleasantly surprised what my brain comes up with._**

**_ Also thank-you all so much for reading it means so much to me, I thought if one person read I'd be happy and to know so many people are reading makes me insanely happy***_**

Erica's P.O.V

I've been here a week and I've yet to get Callie alone, every time I walk into a room Sloan is there, I've been secretly hoping for a surgery to overlap with her specialty so that I could just be near her. I remember that time when we worked on the boy encased in concrete, we were both just discovering how we felt…I had just kissed her in an elevator and tasted her lips for the very first time. Yes partly it was to prove something to myself but with Sloan there it hurt knowing that Callie would run off with him to work out her feelings.

Sloan always got in the way before, I refuse to let him get in the way this time. I look at the schedule and see that he will be gone an hour when Callie gets off, so I decide to wait for her on the bench where it began.

Callie's P.O.V 

It's been a week. The most exhausting week of my life. A week since Arizona and I broke up and a week since Erica arrived. I've had complex surgeries but the biggest part of each day was spent hiding. Hiding from both of them because I love Arizona still, but seeing Erica around reminds me how unresolved everything between us was. With everything swirling in my mind I leave the hospital.

I get on the elevator ready for this day to be over and ready for a huge glass of red wine. The door pings open at another floor. There she is looking beautiful, my Arizona. We mumble a "hey" to each other and she turns to stand in front of me. I need to say something to her. I whisper her name and she spins around pinning me to the wall. Her lips are on mine. Wanting and desperate, she clings to me. This is what I want…to be loved. She pulls back and rests her head against mine, she leans in again but the elevator pings and before I can say anything she's gone.

The elevator opens on the ground floor. I walk out my head is fuzzy from the kiss I just shared with Arizona. I see her, the other her, Erica. Sitting on the very bench where we shared our first kiss, I know it's me she's waiting for. I keep walking, I try to walk straight passed her hoping she's too lost in her thought to know it's me. I should have known that wouldn't work.

My feet sound too noisy against the damp ground and a slight breeze is blowing my perfume in her direction. She looks up and sees me walking towards her and she stands up and smiles at me. She thinks she won that this is me coming back to her. I just keep walking until I'm passed her, I hear her say my name and place her hand on my arm.

"Let go of me Erica"

"Callie please hear me out, let me explain"

"Hah! Now? Now you want to talk? How ironic? We were standing here all those months ago and I was begging you to hear me out but you just walked away".

I spin to face her.

"You made your choice then, you walked away! You left me without so much as a goodbye. Yes I wasn't perfect I slept with Mark because I freaked out when you saw leaves, but I needed you to stick with me. Yet we have one argument and you're just gone! I thought we would talk when you calmed down but you never gave me the opportunity. You left and it broke me. Then Arizona came along and she fixed me, she loved me and put me back together, and now I've lost her too and here you are like you were just waiting for a moment when I was weak to swoop in and I would just come running back to you. I'm sorry Erica but that's not how things work. You had your chance and you walked away"

With that I turn and I go. I walk straight home and open a bottle of wine and find comfort at the bottom of glass after glass. Numbing the pain of my heart. I finished two bottles and then I turn to the tequila and beer. I go to my bedroom and strip out of my clothes and into a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Then I go back out to the living room, crank up the music and drink and dance myself into a stupor.

Mark's P.O.V

Every night since she broke up with Arizona I've heard her in there with the music blaring and drinking herself silly, some nights I'll join her but I mostly leave her alone until know she's passed out and tonight is one of those nights.

I let myself in and see her passed out on the sofa, completely out of it. She doesn't even stir when I turn the music off. I carry her to her bedroom and tuck her in, making sure she is on her side so she won't choke if she throws up in the night. I leave headache tablets by her bed with a big glass of water and I set her alarm for her. I go into the living room and tidy away the empty bottles.

I hate to see my best friend this way, she spiraling. Normally I would offer sex but with Arizona and Erica both in the picture somehow I don't think that that would help much. I need to do something for Callie, maybe I can talk some sense into Arizona, she is so much better for Callie than Erica, and probably more willing than Erica to listen to me.

Arizona P.O.V

I can't stop thinking about that kiss, I miss Calliope so much, I know what she wants though. She wants children and I can't give that to her, I work with sick children and it hurts me so much when I can't save one of them. What if our son or daughter was ever sick and I couldn't save them; how could I live with myself. When Calliope mentioned having children with me I told her I was with her on everything she had imagine for our future except the ten children. I want a future with Calliope but I can't be the one who stops her from being a mother and I know she'd make a great mom.

Maybe that's why Erica came back when she did, could it be that I'm not the one Calliope is meant to be with. In my heart I know she is my soul mate; that she belongs with me but if I can't give her children and Erica Hahn can. What was the point of it all? What was the point of me loving her and her loving me if she's belongs with Erica?

No I can't do this to myself, and I know she doesn't belong with Erica but I can't give her children, maybe we can still be friend. I scoff at myself…after that kiss? Yeah right!

**_***So I wanted to bring Mark's and Arizona P.O.V into this as I think I've been neglecting them a bit, also next chapter will be the shooting. I know in my fic I've made Owen chief way too soon, but I never liked Derek as chief but next chapter you'll understand how things will review, follow...enjoy :)***_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_***I'm really angry about the season 9 finale so it has helped me to make a decision on where to go with this fanfic, sorry an update took so long been swamped with work, I know I said this would be the shooting chapter but it's not it'll happen soon***_**

Arizona's P.O.V

I'm drowning my sorrows at Joe's trying to decide if I want to fight for Callie, she's my soul mate but I can't give her what she wants. Someone sits beside me and I look up into the green eyes of a beautiful blonde. She smiles at me and says,

_"This seat isn't taken is it?"_

_"No"_

_"I'm Lauren"_

_"Arizona Robbins"_

_"Can I buy you a drink Arizona?"_

_"How about we skip the drink and go back to yours"_

Maybe some mindless sex, with a stranger will help…

Erica's P.O.V

Sitting in Joe's having a small glass of wine and a burger before I start work, I notice Callie's ex sitting at the bar clearly quite drunk. This blonde approaches her and a few words spoken before they leave together. Hah! She got over Callie quick, she clearly didn't love her at all if she's off to screw some random stranger. Even though Callie said she wanted nothing to do with me, I know she didn't mean it. I saw something in her eyes when she saw me in the conference center, she wants to forgive me but she's scared. I need to show her that this time I'm sticking around. I need to get past Sloan, every time I try to get near Callie he's there. He's still as irritating as ever.

I look at my watch, I still have an hour before work so I decide I'll go over to Callie's. I quickly leave Joe's and cross the street to Callie's apartment. Waiting for the elevator I hear blood pumping in my ears and my breathing quickens. I step into the elevator and when I pings at Callie's floor, I take a deep breath before stepping out. I knock her door, I hear her call out "give me a minute" and shuffling behind the door. It swings open

_"You're not pizza!"_

_"Look Callie, I know you told me that you aren't interested in anything I have to say but please can I come in? You don't even have to talk to me, I'll do the talking you just listen…please"_

_"Fine"_

She steps back from the door and lets me in, then walks over to the sofa and motions for me to join her. I sit down and then I begin.

_"Ok so the first thing you need to know is that my leaving had nothing to do with you, I was angry because Isobel Stevens had stolen my patients heart, that the chief had covered it up and everyone had taken her side. You were my person, I told you everything and when I was talking to you I didn't expect for you to take their side too. I thought that you would agree with me, with my pride wounded I said some horrible things to you. I said them to hurt you because in that moment I was hurting, and then I walked away. At that moment I hadn't really thought everything through. I just needed to get away. I called the Hospital intending to ask for some time off, but when I heard the chief's voice I got so angry again and told him that I quit._

_ I started packing away all my things and arrange for van to come pick them up and drive them to my sister's place in LA. I booked a flight for the next morning and arrange a few interviews for hospitals in the area, eventually ending up at the Ronald Reagan UCLA medical Center. You kept calling me and in my anger I changed my number, I thought that by erasing you from my contacts would mean I erased you from my mind but it didn't work. Not a day went by when I didn't think of you. I tried having relationships with other women but they weren't you._

_I know I hurt you Callie and I didn't expect you to welcome me back with open arms but you were my best friend as well as the woman I loved, love. I still love you and I came back for you. I came back because I never should have walked away to begin with, so please let me be in your life again, because a life without you in it is no life at all and trust me I've tried that and I was miserable."_

Half way through my speech silent tears had begun to fall down my face, I wipe them away and look Callie right in the eyes and say,

_"Well? Can you forgive me?_

Callie's P.O.V

I'm listening to Erica pour her heart out to me and for the first time since she left I actually understand what happened and why she left me. She wasn't leaving me she was leaving the Hospital and anger overtook her. Erica being a proud person didn't want to admit her mistake by answering my calls or explaining herself, so she went on with her life being miserable until she came to her senses. This is her swallowing her pride, begging my forgiveness and for me to give her a chance to be a apart of my life.

_"OK Erica I forgive you"_

"_You do?"_ she says surprised clearly not expecting that

_"Yes, I understand why you did what you did. I forgive you for walking out of my life but if you want to be part of it again you have to win me back, we can start as friends going for coffee, drinks and stuff like that and if that works out…then who knows what might happen"_

There's a knock at the door and I answer it, paying the Pizza guy and setting the box on the counter, I grab a can of cola from the fridge and ask her if she wants one. She says no thank-you she needs to getting to work. She stand up awkwardly and looks at me, she asks if she can give me a hug. I nod my head yes. She approaches me slowly and then wraps her arms around me in a tender hug that tightens and holds on a little longer than what is acceptable for friends, she whispers a thank-you into my ear and kisses my cheek before releasing her grip and taking a step back.

_"Enjoy your pizza Callie, I'll see you at work, maybe we can grab a coffee at some point"_

_"Yeah I'd like that"_

I see her out and press my back to the door, what did you just do Torres? I shake my head, down my cola before eating two slices of pizza, I really should start eating better that pizza for breakfast. I jump in the shower before getting ready for my shift at 8am.

Mark's P.O.V

On my break I had headed over to Arizona's new apartment to have a word with her, but there was no answer, I tried calling her but she didn't pick up her cell either. I decide to check Joe's on my way back to the hospital and as I'm pulling into the parking lot I see her getting into a cab with a blonde haired woman.

I decide not to jump to conclusions so I follow the cab to a hotel and see them get out and go inside, I park quickly and get inside Justin time to see them entering the elevator and to see the blonde push Arizona up against the elevator wall and kiss her before the doors shut. If there was any doubt in my mind before it is gone now, Arizona is going to have sex with that girl.

How can she do this to Callie? Yes they aren't together but they've only been broken up a week and a half…I can't let Callie find out about this she's already drinking herself to the point of passing out every night, if she hears this now I don't know what it might do to her.

I look at my watch, shit! Its 7:30am I have to get back to the Hospital. I didn't even get anything to eat or a chance to talk to Lexie about dumping that jerk Alex and coming back to me.


End file.
